A world shattered
by BreeRizzles
Summary: This is just a little sequence, that came into my mind, after the last episode, when Jane told Maura, that Casey wants her to marry him. I thought- this is how it should have ended! Hope you like it.


A world shattered...

The words hit her like a hammer on the forehead. The words echoing in her ears, "Unless I marry him…".

She felt her heart become undone for a moment. It hurt.

She stared at Jane, unable to say a word, or even move. Everything around them disappeared- the people, the noise- just her. And Jane. And the beating of her heart, so heavy and trembling, she thought anyone could hear it….

Why did anyone act, like nothing has happened? Why was the earth still moving? Her whole world had been shattered in seconds- and nobody even noticed, that her little heart has been ripped out alive?

She heard her own shaky breath… and Janes voice. "Maura? You okay?".

The voice was far away, like from a dream. She managed to focus on the here and now. Jane. Waiting for an response.

She was empty- her brain, her heart… just darkness. And pain.

Janes hand on her arm. Skin on skin. "Maura…?"

Say something. Her mouth was dry and she swallowed hard.

"Huh? Yeah, that's… big news." , she said and tried to crack a smile.

She couldn't manage to look into her eyes.

"Yeah, right…?", Jane said quietly and looked anything but happy.

She searched Mauras face for truth. "Come on, Maura, please… say it. Tell me, I shouldn't do it. Tell me, to choose you. Say it… please.", she begged to herself.

She saw that Maura was breaking inside and it hurt her so deeply, she almost couldn't breathe.

All she could do right now, was to hold her- with her eyes. Hoping Maura would read her mind and take one step in the right direction- the one step, she wouldn't dare to try.

"We're done here, are you coming?", the guys said into the screaming silence.

"Yeah, just a second… see you later!" Jane mumbled without taking her eyes from Mauras face.

Maura let her head hang down, staring at her shoes, with no clue, where to go from here.

"Maur…", Jane said gently, skipping her head to the side to meet her eyes again, but Maura tried not to…

" Guess, you get your happy ending, Jane. That's great! I'm really happy for you!", she told the floor and tried to smile a fake smile as she felt the tears come up.

A single teardrop fell to the ground. Soundless.

"Don't you cry on me, Maura- TALK TO ME, okay? Please!", Jane yelled desperately and pulled her best friend into a tight but gentle hug.

Maura tried to resist at first, but when she felt Janes arms tighten around her neck and she inhaled the sweet scent of her hair and skin, she just couldn't help but bury her face into the soft dark curls and finally surrender to the tears.

Janes body was soft and warm and she could feel her heart beat fast against her breast.

So close.

Jane felt Mauras hot cheek on her neck, felt the trembling breath against her sensitive skin, that made her want to just grab her beautiful face with both hands and kiss her, like she had never kissed anyone before. But she wouldn't dare. She was scared to death.

Maura knew, she should let go now, but her body refused. She knew, if she would let her go now, she would be gone forever. With him.

The thought of that made her squeeze Jane even tighter and she held on to her, like she was about to drown and only Jane could save her.

Janes skin on her face was almost too much to bear and she tried to resist the urge to softly press her lips on her shoulder… maybe she wouldn't even notice?

Jane felt a hot sensation of painfully warm lips right on the edge of her neck. Or was she just pretending? She would not move. She wouldn't destroy, whatever it was, that was happening.

She sucked in a sharp breath, as she felt her knees turn to water. Gently- carefully- she stroke Mauras silky hair to keep her head, right where it was.

Maura tasted a piece of heaven, which was Janes unbearable soft skin and she tried to pretend, that Jane hasn't noticed so far, as she felt Janes hand on her head… pulling her a little closer to where she was.

A shaky breath escaped from her lips, right against Janes skin and she couldn't take it any longer. Every inch of her body reacted immediately and she was craving for Mauras touch, for her lips- all over her…

She let her hands run down her back, holding her on her waist, nuzzling her face close to Mauras ear, whispering, " Say it, Maur… PLEASE…".

Maura seemed to hold her breath for a moment, then she pulled back a little, so she could look at Janes desperate begging face. Their eyes met… and something in the way they had looked at each other for years now, had changed. It wasn't hidden secret longing glances anymore. It was pure and openly adoration. Love.

The world disappeared around them. The earth moved under their feet.

Mauras face was so close, she could hardly breathe. Looking into her eyes like that, she had been dreaming of for years… She could see herself in the reflection of her eyes, as Maura came a little closer.

She was afraid, she might burn from the heat, as Mauras lips where just a heartbeat away from her own. She stopped breathing. Lips. Soft. Hot.

Colours exploded in her head. Her heart wanted to jump out of her chest, as she felt Mauras hands exploring her ribcage, while they were drowning in this kiss- so perfect, so long awaited, so life changing.

This was the answer. This was all she needed to know. Nothing needed to be said.


End file.
